Eu te amo, idiota!
by Veronica Hatake Taishou Sohma
Summary: Sakura não suporta o garoto mais popular do colégio. Mas quando ela descobre como ele é fica dificil resistir ao seu charme.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Solidao**

Flash back::

- Imbecil eu te odeiooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gritava uma mulher descontrolada enquanto um carro saia do portão de sua casa, lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto..

Era difícil não notar as olheiras profundas daquela mulher em sinal de angustia e os olhos vermelhos de chorar de longe se via uma criança na calçada,chorando muito abraçada em seu urso de pelúcia,gritando forte, sim essa criança era eu, eu chorava desesperadamente em busca daquele homem, aquele homem era meu pai, ele tinha ido embora pra nunca mais voltar.

Os dias passavam, euficava olhando para a janela do meu quarto, na esperança que ele voltasse, desde que ele se foi minha mãe surtou, ela já não come, já não sai de casa e vive tomando anti depressivos

Eu cresci assim: Só e triste  
Não tive amor nem alguém que se importasse comigo, por isso nunca confiei nas pessoas ao meu redor...

O que que papai me ensinou quando foi embora? Que o amor abandona..

Hoje tenho 15 anos  
Meu nome: Haruno Sakura

Estudava em um colégio publico ate que ganhei uma bolsa em um colégio particular daqueles só se enxerga patys e filhinhos de papais e eu simplesmente odeio isso

Estudo de manha e trabalho a tarde trabalho em uma lanchonete perto de casa minha mãe não trabalha que eu sustento a casa não que tenha muito gasto,porem tenho que pagar meus livros didáticos. No colégio tenho amigas Hinata e Tenten são minhas melhores amigas só nelas que eu confio..

As pessoas tem algum tipo de problema com relação a mim,acho que deve ser meu jeito emo,minhas roupas largas e porque todo mundo tem medo de mim,ja bati em vários garotos e em garotas também.

Ops esqueci de comentar ne? Quem se atrever a mexer comigo apanha, muitas pessoas tem medo de mim porem não dou a mínima  
Quem não gostar de mim? dane-se  
Não nasci pra agradar ninguém e nem ser feliz. Felicidade é algo que não existe em minha vida

Tenho uma mãe que me odeia e vive só por viver, tenho que estudar e trabalhar, me sinto triste e só. Não tenho muitos amigos as pessoas riem do meu jeito de me vestir.. O que posso fazer? não nasci em berço de ouro


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Vida nada perfeita**

O sinal da escola bateu,droga estou atrasada pela 5 vez essa semana,corri o mais rápido que pude

- Ui correndo desse jeito ate parece uma galinha coócócóroco

Ria um menino entrando na escola

- Se você não quer apanhar HOJE é melhor calar essa sua boca

Gritei ao garoto, aquele garoto era insuportável ele se achava o garoto mais lindo nesse mundo coitado se pensa isso!!

Não vou dizer que ele seja feio eu posso ser louca e maloqueira mas não sou cega ele tem olhos negros,cabelo negro também,um belo corpo que fica a mostra devido sua roupa totalmente estranha.

As garotas se derretem por ele mas eu não, não ligo a mínima pra esse idiota ele é mais um mauricinho filhinho de papai que acha que o mundo gira em torno de si e pro meu azar ele estuda na minha turma..

- Vem Sai. Não perde tempo com essa COISA!!  
Ai como eu odeio esse outro garoto o Sasuke esse tarado que só pensa em sem-vergonhices

- Ok já estou indo Sasuke

Quando cheguei as patricinhas do colégio me olhavam de cima a baixo me olhando com uma cara feia e cochichando  
- Esse tipo de gente não deveria entrar no colégio  
Falou uma nojentinha conhecida como Ino

Gritei:  
- Ino olha olha: Seu tenis ta desamarrado

Ela olhou pra baixo em feição de amarrar quando reparou que estava de SANDALIA  
Quase me mijei rindo, os garotos consideram ela a coisa mais linda do colégio mas é mais uma desmiolada sem um neurônio vivo na cabeça... É, tipico de loiras

Entrei na sala de aula com mais alguns olharem do tipo "de que planeta veio essa coisa?"  
Mas nem liguei..  
Me sentei na última mesa perto da janela como me sento sempre e fiquei olhando o jogo de futebol dos garotos do lado de fora fiquei pensando se um dia eu irei amar e ser amada se alguém vai conseguir cicatrizar a ferida que existe em meu peito..

Comecei a desenhar já que não estava prestando atenção na aula chata de historia olhei pro lado e vi o baka do Sai e sorri maliciosa, comecei a desenhar mil e uma torturas pra ele.  
Ri baixo vendo meus desenhos... Queria ver ele chorando e pedindo ajuda..  
Vocês devem achar que eu tenho algum problema que não bato bem da cuca né? Aham, com certeza, fazer o quê né? Se eu não posso ser feliz, meus inimigos também não

Ele é meu inimigo número 1, não sei porque mas cismei com ele, quero ver ele desarmado e implorando por perdão... Minha rotina diaria é infernizar a vida dele... Isso faz minha vida se tornar mais interessante

Quando o sinal do intervalo bateu e ele passou pela minha mesa coloquei o pé na frente e ri tanto até minha barriga doer, quando ele se estabacou no chão

- Ei idiota pq fez isso? Conhece a noção do perigo?  
Perguntou ele com uma veia pulsando em sua testa

- Que noção do perigo? - Olhei para os lados fingindo procurar algo - Não achei nada perigoso aqui por perto...  
Sorri maliciosa ao ver a cara de raiva dele

- Não se meta co-mi-go ouviu bem?  
Falou ele chegando bem perto de mim que continuava sentada

- E se eu me meter vc vai fazer o que? Me bater?  
Perguntei me levantando ficando centimetros dele

- Não duvide  
Ele falou cerrando o punho

- Tá bom ô FEINHO alem de ser ridiculo, ainda é covarde é? Pois pode vir não tenho medo de você!!!

Aquilo pareceu acertar o ponto fraco dele, ninguem nunca ousou chamar ele de feio mas eu ousei, não sou igual a todo mundo!!

- Aé você me acha feio é?  
Falou ele chegando sedutoramente perto de mim e segurando minha cintura

Por um segundo eu senti minha respiração afobar e minhas maos tremerem mas ao recobrar a consiencia e lembrar que ele so queria fazer eu dizer que caia de amor por ele e bláblá que nem as outras garotas falam eu tirei as maos dele da minha cintura e dei uma bofetada dele

- Ô coisinha feia, se você acha que tem algum charme pra conquistar uma mulher com nenhum neurônio sequer vc esta muito enganado... Quem conseguiria se sentir atraída por um filhinho de papai idiota como você ? Nenhuma MULHER em sã consciência conhecendo vc iria se apaixonar ou sentir algo mais que atração!

Depois de falar isso sai deixando ele parado no mesmo lugar tentando engolir o que eu falei...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Sakura que bom que te encontramos..  
Falava Hinata acompanhada de Tenten

- Oi meninas  
Falei animada como sempre fico apos esculachar o "feinho" a partir de hoje o apelido dele seria feinho

- Que animação é essa Sakura-chan?  
Perguntava Tenten sorrindo como sempre

- Ah é que eu esculachei o feinho  
Elas me olharam com cara de ?????? Não intendendo de quem eu estava falando eu disse:

- O feinho é o Sai

Depois disso Tenten fez um sinal pra sango como se dissesse "Ela ta louca"

- Vai dizer que acha o Sai feio?  
Hinata me perguntou

- Acho  
Respondi simplesmente, a verdade é que eu menti, eu achava ele lindo mas nunca nem por uma hipótese eu iria admitir!!

Quando olhei pro lado vi ele e Ino se beijando.. Ai que nojo,esse mundo tá perdido mesmo eu achava que para cada um idiota existia uma pessoa que o faria se tornar uma pessoa "normal" mas vendo esse casal mudei minha opiniao:

- Olha o Sai ta ficando com a Ino  
Disse Tenten

- Não, é que ele ta vendo se tem um cisco no olho dela dããããã!

Aquela resposta saiu de imediato, não sei porque começei a ficar irritada quando começo a ficar irritada é melhor eu me afastar de todo mundo ou então vou sair espancando qualquer que me der um "oi".

Quando eu ia dar uma volta veio o imbecil do Sasuke..

- Oi tribufú

Aiiiiiiiii ele esgotou minha paciência.

Ergui meu punho no ar e joguei toda a minha força naquele soco ele acabou caindo no chão com tamanho estouro.. Ficou com um olho roxo que começou a inchar. Sai que estava beijando Ino pararam pra olhar a cena

Muitas pessoas começaram a rir e muitos garotos começaram a rir da cara dele  
e gritar:  
- Que feio,apanhando de uma garota!!

Bem feito pra ele, é bom ele aprender a não mexer comigo.

Saí dali, acho que descontei um pouco minha raiva!! Raiva? Porque eu estava com raiva? Eu não conseguia entender, eu até sabia porque mas não queria admitir pra mim mesma pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria me enganar e não admitir oque sentia...


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 4:agora eu te pego**

Eu acordei e fui pro colegio... Tive 4 aulas cansativas e chatas agora era aula de ed. fisica. Eu nunca faço nada na ed fisica mesmo..

Mas hoje teria que jogar... Os olhos acusadores do professor olhando pra mim falavam tudo.

Fui ao vestuario com a Hinata e a Tenten e vi uma coisa que me deu vontade de rir: Ino colocando uma BUNDA FALSA!!

Hahaha quase me mijei de rir, Tenten tirou uma foto aquilo seria o melhor metodo de humilhar aquela vadia mostrar pra todo colegio aquela foto!!  
As vezes eu penso que sou um ser maligno..

Entrei no vestuario e elas tavam saindo, resolvi não falar nada e sim mais tarde fazer uma surpresinha pra ela sorri malignamente sobre esse ultimo pensamento

Ai nãoooooo tive que usar um short ultra curtinho com um top todas as garotas usavam isso mas era a primeira vez que eu usava  
algo justo na vida, me olhando no espelho reparei.. Que tenho mais corpo que a Ino, o que fazem os garotos babarem..

Não gosto disso mas uma vez na vida queria ver Ino se sentir humilhada so pela minha simples presença.. E tambem ver Sai babando

Bati na minha testa com esse meu ultimo pensamento. O que eu queria com a droga de Sai? Não sabia..

Tenten e Hinata ja estavam na porta do banheiro pois elas ja haviam se arrumado elas eram lindas, Tenten tinha cabelo e olhos chocolates  
e Hinata tinha o cabelo preto azulado, olhos azuis como a água e faces delicadas, alem de possuirem um bonito corpo.

Fomos pra quadra: Enquanto eu caminhava recebi pela primeira vez olhares dos garotos... Mas não de quem eu queria.

Não eu não queria..

Oh, sim queria

Não eu não queria..

Oh, sim queria

Ok chegaa! To ficando louca mesmo.

Cheguei a quadra e começei a jogar vôlei meu alvo principal era a Ino.

Foi tão engraçado quando ela quebrou uma unha e quase chorou. Como eu me divirto com esse tipo de gente fútil heiim..

O sinal bateu aquele era o ultimo período eu não estava feliz como o resto dos alunos, pois estar no colégio era melhor do que em casa ver minha mãe todos os dias morrer aos poucos..

Cheguei em casa e como sempre era como se não ouvesse ninguem ali, não se ouvia barulho algum, aquilo era muito deprimente..

Fui fazer o almoço como todos os dias quando ouvi um grito de dor. Corri o mais rapido possivel ao quarto de minha mae, abri a porta e vi uma cena deprimente que ja havia visto varias vezes quando eu era pequena, minha mae cortando os pulsos, ela estava com uma gilete na mao e na outra uma toalha limpando o ferimento.

Quando ela me viu fechou a porta na minha cara ja era de se esperar,ela me odeia!!

Fico pensando em quantas pessoas tem vidas felizes e não dao o minimo valor!!

Daria tudo por uma vida feliz..


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Trabalho**

Acordei e me arrumei pra escola... Estava com minha tipica camiseta preta do nirvana e uma calça tambem preta, gosto de roupas pretas... Simboliza a dor,a agonia e tudo q nos mata por dentro  
Sim talvez eu seja emo e gotica e dai? Algo contra?

Cheguei ao colegio. Vi varios garotos e patys cochicharem a meu respeito mas nem liguei porque o que vem de baixo não me atinge

Até que alguem segurou meu braço.. Ah sim.. Era o feinho..

Ninguém mereceeee

- O que vc quer?  
Falei sem olhar pra ele,não quero ter nenhum tipo de recaída

-Que vc saia desse colégio.  
Falou ele, não pude ver que expressão ele tinha no rosto pois estava olhando um lugar qualquer, mas quando ele falou isso virei e encarei-o

- O que? Vc andou comendo cocô de novo ne? Ou andou se chapando?  
O olhei com uma cara de "tais me tirando ne?"

-Haha muito engraçadinha vc... Estou falando serio,vc só causa problemas nesse colégio esse colégio precisa de gente mais qualificada de que um "moleque" como vc!!

Falou ele com um olhar mais frio que eu já havia visto

Por um momento eu senti vontade de chorar e mostrar que por trás dessa armadura que sempre usei pra ocultar a dor existia uma garota sensível e que precisava de amor e carinho.

Mas cai na real, nunca deveria mostrar meu lado frágil a ninguém, esse seria o ponto fraco que eles descobririam e usariam pra me pisotear

Ergui a cabeça, olhei fundo nos olhos dele e apertei com força o pescoço dele enquanto ele estava esperando eu falar alguma coisa.

Ele ficou sem reação apenas tentando se soltar enquanto eu apertava mais e dizia:

-Olha, olha quem fala, se esse colégio precisasse de gente com nível alto vc nem a Ino e esse bando de idiotas teriam entrado, mas eu não estou falando de nível social e sim nível de dignidade e honra isso são coisas que vc nunca vai saber.

Eu soltei o pescoço dele,ele caiu no chão tentando recuperar o ar..

Deu tempo de eu falar antes que batesse o sinal:

-Mais uma coisinha, eu não sou um garoto e sim uma garota. Uma garota que vc nunca mais vai se atrever a mexer

Depois disso sai e fui pra minha classe. Todo mundo me olhava com medo, assim era melhor pelo menos hoje não teria nenhum idiota me chateando

Me sentei no lugar mas fundo e mais escuro que eu enxerguei. Minha vontade era de chorar ate o mundo desabar, mas não poderia deixar que alguem me vise assim, fragil, desprotegida..

A vida me ensinou a ser forte e enfrentar os problemas de frente, sem temer ninguém e nem deixar que zombassem e pisassem em mim, mas esse garoto tem o poder de me deixar para baixo, ele me faz sentir um lixo, um ser inferior, e eu não consigo evitar, nem se concentrar na aula eu conseguia. A unica coisa que ouvi foi:

-Vou sortear os grupos pro trabalho, vcs terão 1 semana pra viajar em um dos lugarem que eu tbm vou sortear

Falou a professora

Perai que trabalho? Eu não sabia de nada..

-Primeira dupla..

Nem prestei atenção,so me ligeui quando a professora falou meu nome e quem ia fazer dupla comigo, quase cai pra tras, não era possivel acho que o mundo estava contra a mim, acho que era uma conspiração pra me ferrar!!

Eu ia ter que ir com o SAI akele feinho e teria que ir pra Noyoga com ele, isso é inacreditável, vou ter q eu passar uma semana sozinha com esse imbecil pelo jeito ele também não gostou, ele tava reclamando com a professora!!

Mas acho que não conseguiu pela cara desapontada dele, pois é, pensando pelo lado possitivo, sera a minha chance de me vingar dele por tudo q ele me fez!!

Quando ele olhou pra mim eu sorri, não um sorriso meigo e sim um sorriso maldoso, pela cara que ele fez ele sacou tudo, terei uma semana pra infernizar o feinho.. Coitadinho dele não sabe com quem mexeu..

O sinal bateu, fui a mesa dele:

-E ai feinho, preparado?  
Falei com um sorriso nos labios

-Pra que?  
Perguntou ele desintendido

-Pra morrer?  
Sorri diabolicamente

-Cala a boca, como se eu tivesse medo de vc, coisinha feia. Mas só vou fazer isso porque é OBRIGATORIO e ganha nota em biologia e geografia.

Depois que falou isso ele saiu, pois tinhamos o primeiro periodo livre, nem deixo eu falar nada. Pra ele deve ser um martírio ter que ficar com uma feia como eu  
do que com a p*** da Ino, ahhhh mas vamos ver se ele vai achar ela tao bonita depois que solver que ele coloca enchimento na bunda e nos peitos..

Porque eu também me importo com que ele pensa de mim?


End file.
